ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
3D Re-releases
3D Re-releases are series of films that will be re-released theatrically. Disney *Snow White *A Goofy Movie *Aladdin *The Lion King *The Little Mermaid *Beauty & The Beast *Frozen *Wreck-It Ralph *Bolt *Chicken Little *Home on the Range *Brother Bear *Tarzan *Treasure Planet *Honey, I Shrunk the Kids *The Princess and the Frog *Doug's 1st Movie *Pocahontas *Dick Tracy *A Far Off Place *Flubber *A Kid of King Arthur's Court *George of the Jungle *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *101 Dalmatians (Live-Action version) *Lilo and Stitch *Mulan *Peter Pan Pixar *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Cars *Cars 2 *Cars 3 *Finding Nemo *Finding Dory *The Incredibles *The Incredibles 2 *Coco *The Good Dinosaur *Up *WALL-E *Ratatouille *A Bug's Life *Monsters, Inc *Monsters University *Buzz Lightyear: The Adventure Begins Fox/Blue Sky Studios/LucasFilms *Avatar Extended Edition *Alien *Aliens *Alien 3 *Alien: Resurrection *Predator *Predator 2 *Predators *Gulliver's Travels *Rio *Rio 2 *Mr. Popper's Penguins *Step Up 3D *Alvin and the Chipmunks *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip *This Means War *The Three Stooges *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of Dinosaurs *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Ice Age: Collision Course *Robots *Horton Hears a Who! *Ferdinand *The Peanuts Movie *Epic *Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace *Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones *Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope *The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi *Rouge One *Star Wars: The Clone Wars Universal Studios/Illumination Entertainment * Back to the Future * Back to the Future 2 * Back to the Future 3 * E.T. The Extra Terrestrial * Jurassic Park * Jurassic World * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * The Lost World Jurassic Park * The Land Before Time * The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure * The Land Before Time III: The Time of Great Giving * The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island * An American Tail * How the Grinch Stole Christmas * The Fast and the Furious * Curious George * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * The Secret Life of Pets * Sing * Minions * The Grinch DreamWorks/Aardman *Antz *The Prince of Egypt *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek Forever After *Shark Tale *Madagascar *Madagascar 2 *Madagascar 3 *Bee Movie *Over the Hedge *Chicken Run *Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *Flushed Away Paramount * Mune: Guardian of the Moon * The Little Prince * Capture the Flag * Sherlock Gnomes Nickelodeon * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Barnyard * Rango Warner Bros *The Matrix *The Matrix Reloaded *The Matrix Revolutions *The Animatrix *Blade *Blade II *Blade: Trinity *Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed *Inception Lionsgate *The Hunger Games *The Hunger Games: Catching Fire *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 *My Little Pony: The Movie *Divergent *The Cabin in the Woods Sony *Men In Black *Men In Black II *The Dark Crystal *Labyrinth *Muppets Take Manhattan *Muppets From Space *Sausage Party Short Films * Tummy Trouble - George of the Jungle, Endurance, Treasure Planet * RollerCoaster Rabbit - Toy Story, Atlantis: The Lost Empire and Planes * Trail Mix-Up - Meet the Robinsons, Valiant and Wreck-It Ralph * Runaway Brain - Bolt, Toy Story 2 and Doug's 1st Movie * Tangled Ever After - Frozen, Ratatouille and Coco * Toy Story Toons: Small Fry - Rio * Toy Story Toons: Hawaiian Vacation - Rio 2 and Hotel Transylvania * Toy Story Toons: Partysaurus Rex - Muppets Take Manhattan Category:Movies